30 Kisses:Yoh and Anna
by smiley's chaos
Summary: For the LJ community,30 kisses.A series of oneshots for Yoh and Anna.[Now or Never. It was now or never.]
1. Thinking of You

Hey guys!I'm back with a new project.It's called 30 Kisses for Yoh and Anna.It's based on the Livejournal community 30 kisses. So I'm going to make a set of 30 themes for Yoh and Anna. Hope you guys like it!

**Title:** Thinking of you

**Author:** smiley's chaos

**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Theme:** # 26. if only I could make you mine

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them to put in my story and to play around with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another day in school for Yoh Asakura. The Shaman Fight had long ended and he was back to living his dull boring life. Everyone else had gone back to their plain,old, boring lives. Ren had returned to China with his sister, Horo Horo went back to Hokkaido with Pirika and Ryu… well, Ryu was back to finding his so-called "happy place".

Yoh was extremely bored that particular day. Not to mention very sleepy. Though the Shaman Fight had ended, Anna still put him through the normal death training that was supposedly to get him ready for the Shaman Fight for a reason, he didn't know.

Speaking of Anna… Who just happened to be sitting in front of Yoh paying close attention to what the teacher was saying. Yoh enjoyed just staring at the back of her head. Oh, how he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He loved her so much, it took in a good deal of self-restraint to stop himself from just kissing her. Yoh sighed. He was about to pay attention to whatever it was that the teacher was saying but his mind wandered back to the girl sitting in front of him.

_Dammit, Anna, you're so beautiful. I can't even pay attention in class anymore. I have so much to say to you but I don't know how to say it. _

_It's so hard to face you now. Back then, I dreaded seeing you for fear of making me train to death. Now, it's so hard to face you because I don't know what to say. I'm afraid that my inner self will get the better of me and just kiss you. I wouldn't want to do that since you might slap me. _

_I just can't stop thinking of you. The first thing that enters my mind when I wake up is you. The last thing on my mind before I close my eyes at night is you. It's all about you. I seriously don't know what to do. I think of you everywhere I go. It doesn't help that we live together._

_How can I make you mine? I know I can't ask for help from others. This is my battle (if you can call it that) and mine alone. For once, I have to say that I have to fight my own battles. I know the cheesy flowers and gallant profession of love won't do for you. I know you want something special, but what? I don't know what to do. _

_I know we are meant to be. Call me crazy if you want but that is what I think. You seem so near yet so far. You are at arm's length but why is it that I can't reach you? Ours may have been just an arrangement but I think it was fate that pulled us together. _

_It's only you I have eyes for. In my world, there is only you. For me, you are the most special existence in the world. No one else can make me smile the way you do. My heart is filled with so much love for you. Thanks to you, I have become a better person. It's strange but you have some sort of magic within you that makes me happy. _

_I want to be there for you. During the good times and the bad times. I want to hold your hand and hold it tight. Oh, how I want to pull you into a warm embrace. I want to melt all of the coldness in your heart. I want to make all of your worries disappear. I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you. _

_Life seems so much better with you around. I greet each day with a smile because I know I will see you. I bid each day good bye with a smile because I have seen you. I don't mind doing the same training regime everyday. If it makes you happy, I would be more than happy to do it twice a day. Even though I go through the worst training conditions, I couldn't be happier because I know that you'll always be waiting for me at the end. There's nothing that I won't do for you. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh?"

There was no response.

"Yoh!" A female voice nearly screamed out.

"Huh?" Yoh's thoughts were cut short by the voice.

"Classes are over. Be happy that the teacher didn't notice that you weren't paying attention again." Anna said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I was thinking about something." Yoh said in an apologetic tone.

"That's what you always say. What on earth do you think about? Come on. Manta's waiting."

"Yes, Anna."

_If only I could make you mine. _Yoh thought sadly as he followed Anna towards the door.

* * *

That's it!I hope you guys liked it. Please review!Thanks! 


	2. Never Been Kissed

**Title: **Never Been Kissed **Author:** smiley's chaos  
**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama  
**Fandom:** Shaman King  
**Theme:** #1- look over here  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shaman King. All of the characters here are owned by Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them for my fics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, guys! Why are you so slow?" A blue-haired girl practically screamed as she ran and shoved her way past people in the area.

"Pirika, why are you running? And we're not slow, you're going too fast." A pink-haired girl tried to scream back as she and a blond-haired girl tried to keep up with the pace.

"Let her go, Tamao. She'll end up waiting for us anyway." The blond-haired girl said.

"But, what if we don't find her?" Tamao asked.

"I highly doubt that. This isn't the biggest mall in Tokyo." The girl replied in a flat tone.

"But Anna…"

"No buts. Now slow down or you'll trip over your own feet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, yes. This is the life. No dealing with the girls today. What to do, what to do." A blue-haired boy said as he sat down on the couch in between a black-haired boy and a purple-haired boy.

"I don't know. Maybe we could try to push you into the ocean and see if you'd drown or not." Ren said snidely.

"Maybe…Or maybe we could… Hey, why'd you want to push me into the ocean?" The blue-haired boy suddenly sat up.

"Cos you're an idiot, that's why."

"What! How dare you! You've got some nerve!" The blue-haired boy was about to strangle the purple-haired boy when someone stopped him.

'Now, Horo. Violence isn't the way to go." The black-haired boy said in a very calm tone.

"Really now… So what do I do? Just sit here and let him insult me?" Horo Horo said in an irritated tone.

"Well, actually, yeah. That's the thing to do." The black-haired boy said as he sat back down on the couch.

"I agree with Yoh." The purple-haired boy said as he nodded his head.

"Sure you do, Ren. You get to insult me and I just sit and watch." Horo Horo said sarcastically as he gave Ren a nasty look.

"Of course. That's what makes it fun. At least we have something to do. Not unless you have another brilliant idea, genius." Ren said.

"I don't know. What do you think, Yoh? What should we do today? The girls are out the whole day." Horo Horo asked as he looked at the black-haired boy who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Ren commented as Horo Horo shook Yoh's shoulders violently.

"What's happening! Is Anna here? Quick! Hide!" Yoh said as he suddenly sat up trying to look for a place to hide.

"Nothing much happening around here. Just trying to wake you up." Horo Horo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, man, what happened to you? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Ren asked.

'I did but I'm still sleepy." Yoh said sheepishly.

"Why did I even bother to ask." Ren sighed in frustration.

"So, what do we do today, gentlemen?" Horo Horo said trying to change the subject.

"Sleep, perhaps?" Yoh suggested.

The other two boys just glared at him.

"Bad idea." Yoh said getting the hint.

"Now what?" Horo Horo said.

The three boys just kept silent for a few minutes.

"How about we just catch a movie?" Ren finally said.

"Sounds like an idea." Horo Horo said as he stood up. "So Yoh, you up for a movie?" When he looked to the side, he could see that Yoh was half-asleep again. He looked at Ren and sighed.

"We don't have a choice but to do this." Ren said as he got up and stood in front of Yoh. "He asked for it."

"What are you planning to do?" Horo Horo asked in a curious tone.

"Watch." Ren said simply.

"What the-?" Horo Horo didn't have time to finish his sentence.

"ANNA'S HERE! SHE LOOKS REALLY MAD! SHE'S COMING TO BEAT YOU UP!" Ren said loudly.

"What? Anna? Where? When? How? What'd I do?" Yoh suddenly sat up straight with a look that said "I'm innocent! I didn't do anything!".

"You're awake now. Let's go catch a movie then." Ren said as he headed for the door.

"What a way to wake someone up." Horo Horo said as he and Yoh followed Ren towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go here! No, wait, let's go there instead." Pirika screamed excitedly as she ran past people in the mall.

"Pirika's too excited for her own good." Anna said as she watched Pirika run.

"Yes, she is. But she hasn't been out for weeks since she got sick." Tamao said.

"True enough. But her illness wasn't deadly or anything. The blue-haired idiot refused to let her out." Anna said dully.

"That's another thing. I wonder what the guys are doing right now." Tamao said as they continued to walk making sure that Pirika was still in sight.

"I'd rather not answer that question." Anna replied.

"Why-?" Tamao was cut off by Pirika's shrill scream.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" The blue-haired Ainu screamed as she stopped in front of a store window.

"What's the matter, Pirika?" Tamao said as she stood next to Pirika. They were standing in front of a window display of mannequins wearing the season's latest fashions.

"Nothing. I just wanted you guys to see how adorable the clothes are."

Anna sighed. She didn't expect Pirika to be this shallow today. Perhaps it was an effect of being locked up for weeks. She made a mental note to beat Horo Horo when they got home. Speaking of Horo Horo, what could the boys be doing now? Anna wondered. Did Yoh fall asleep again? She noticed that his eyes were a bit droopy during breakfast.

"Anna? Are you still there? Earth to Anna!" Pirika said pushing Anna out of her thoughts.

"What?" Anna said in an irritating tone.

"You weren't answering us. We were just making sure you were still with us." Tamao said.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now, what were you saying?" Anna asked the other two girls.

"We were asking you if you wanted to go inside." Pirika said as she pointed towards the door of the store.

"If you want to-" Anna was barely halfway through her sentence when she saw Pirika rush in.

"Tamao, remind me to beat the blue-haired idiot the moment I see him." Anna said turning to Tamao.

Tamao was smart enough not to question Anna's actions and merely replied a meek yes as they followed Pirika into the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So gentlemen, the next question of the day. What movie do we watch?" Horo Horo asked Yoh and Ren. They were standing in front of the movie house and were deciding on what movie to watch.

"I don't know. You pick." Ren said. "I only suggested this so we can go out. This beats being stuck at home."

"Any particular movie in mind, Yoh?" Horo Horo asked Yoh.

Yoh didn't seem to hear what Horo Horo was saying. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts and was not responding to Horo Horo. He seemed to be looking at something but Horo Horo couldn't figure out what. There were too many things to be looking at from that point of view.

"Not again." Ren groaned.

"What do we do? We can't just tell him to look over here and pay attention." Horo Horo asked Ren.

"There's only one thing we can do." Ren said as he stood right next to Yoh.

"What are you planning to-"Again, Ren was too quick for Horo Horo to even finish his sentence.

"Anna's standing right behind you and she doesn't look very happy." Ren said in a low tone.

That sentence pulled Yoh back to reality. "She is?" He turned to see but saw no one. "No, she isn't. What'd you do that for?"

"It was the only way to send you back to reality." Ren said calmly. "Now go pick a movie and get those tickets, Horo."

"All right. You guys pay me when I get back." Horo Horo said as he ran towards the ticket booth. "Ren sure has weird ways to get people's attention." He muttered when he was sure Ren wouldn't hear him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm beat." Pirika said as she sipped her drink. The girls were inside a coffee shop. They had spent the entire day shopping and roaming around the mall.

"Me too." Tamao sighed.

Anna merely stared at the two girls as she quietly sipped her tea. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she didn't find the day very enjoyable but she didn't find it boring either.

Could it be because she was thinking of a certain someone? No, that couldn't be it. That someone was too busy doing other things to think of her anyway. Why would she even think about him in the first place?

"Anna? Anna? Are you there?" Pirika said, waving her hand in front of Anna.

"Yes? You were saying?" Anna said with a look that clearly said "I'm okay, I'm not thinking about anything."

"Nothing. Just making sure you were okay." Pirika said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good movie." Horo Horo said as they made their way towards the exit.

"I agree." Ren said nodding his head in agreement.

"What did you think of it, Yoh?" Horo Horo asked.

"It was okay." Yoh said looking a bit distracted.

"What are you thinking about?" You've been acting strange since we got here." Ren said in an irritated tone.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yoh said as he quickened his pace before the other two could ask anymore questions.

"What's eating him?" Horo Horo wondered aloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're gonna catch a movie. Do you want to come?" Pirika said with a hint of concern in her tone. Anna had been out of it since the start of the day.

"No, thank you. I think I'll pass. Maybe next time. I'm heading home. I'm tired." Anna replied curtly.

"You'll be fine?" Tamao asked in a worried tone.

"Of course, I will. Stop worrying and get going. If you don't, you'll miss the start of the movie." Anna said with a hint of irritation.

"All right. We'll see you sonn. Take care." Pirika said as she and Tamao walked away.

Anna sighed as she made her way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you please tell us what on earth is bothering you?" Horo Horo said finally losing to his curiosity. They were inside a bakeshop much to his insistence.

"Nothing's bothering me, Horo." Yoh said in a calm tone.

"Really now?"

"I'm fine." Yoh said taking a sip of tea.

"Then why have you been staring elsewhere all day?"

"No particular reason."

"So you mean to say you just like staring at the buildings?" Horo Horo said, trying to control himself from lunging forward and strangling Yoh.

"Something like that."

"You're just thinking about Anna. You've been up all night thinking about her." Ren said simply.

Yoh froze at Ren's words. Ren smirked. Horo Horo gaped. There was complete silence between the three of them. Yoh looked away. A few minutes later, Ren broke the silence. "See, I was right." He said triumphantly.

"How did you know that?" Horo Horo asked in bewilderment.

"I have my ways." Ren said in an evil tone.

"What about Anna?" Horo Horo asked Yoh.

There was silence.

"You haven't told her how you feel, have you?" Ren said while sipping tea.

Yoh nodded his head.

"You've got to be kidding. You mean to say you've never, not even once?" Horo Horo said in disbelief.

Yoh nodded his head again. There was yet again, more silence.

"Dude, all it takes is one kiss. If you do that, then you shouldn't have trouble telling her how you feel. I'm sure she feels for you too." Horo Horo said.

"I hate to admit this but he's right." Ren added.

Yoh kept quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "Are you guys sure?"

"Yes." The other two said in unison.

"If it doesn't, you can beat Horo Horo to your heart's content." Ren added quickly.

"Why does it have to be me? Hey, Yoh! Where are you going?" Horo Horo said as Yoh was standing up.

"Home. I had fun today, guys. Let's do it again sometime." Yoh said as he headed towards the exit.

"It's about time that he did this." Ren said as he watched Yoh head for the door.

"Why does it have to be me?" Horo Horo asked as he stuffed his mouth with cake.

_Today's the day. About time, I gathered some courage to do this. _Yoh thought as he rushed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so glad that I finally posted this. The idea's been in my head for weeks but I didn't have time to really sit down and type it. Please don't kill me for the ending. That was how I really visualized it. The next one will be more promising and should be up in a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Till' next time. Bye!


	3. Accidents

**Title:** Accidents

**Author:** smiley's chaos

**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Theme:** #28- Wada Calcium CD3 (Calcium Pills)

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. All of the characters here are owned by

Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them for my fics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh Asakura was in the hospital. Again. This time, he wasn't there because he was in some showdown with another shaman. No, he didn't battle it out with some other fearless psycho who was out to kill him or take away his spirit ally.

He was in the hospital because he broke his arm and damaged his head trying to get away from his fearless and violent fiancé. What'd he do? Nothing much, except fall asleep and completely forgetting to do his chores and follow his normal training regime. Anna had found him asleep and started chasing him around the house. In his struggle to escape, he fell down the stairs, head first, banged his head straight on the hard wooden floor then landing on his left arm. Thus, the force caused his arm to crack.

Yoh sighed as he continued to stare outside. He hadn't seen Anna since he had regained consciousness. He couldn't help but wonder what Anna would do to him when she came. Would she yell at him like there was no end? Would she hit him? Would she make him go through the electric chair for god knows how long? Would she slap him? The possibilities were numerous. Scratch that, because for Anna Kyoyama, the possibilities were endless. Yoh winced at the thought of seeing Anna. In fact, he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Anna enter the room.

Anna had noticed Yoh clearly gazing off into the distance. What the hell was going through his mind? He didn't even sense her presence when she entered the room.

"Yoh?"

No response.

"Yoh?"

Still no answer. Anna didn't have much of a choice. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh's face was visibly red from the slap that he had received.

Anna was not in a good mood. Judging from her reaction after she had slapped Yoh.

"Anna…" Yoh began.

"Your grandmother sent you some calcium pills." Anna replied bluntly, not looking at him.

"Calcium pills?"

"She says you need it cos' you keep landing here in the hospital."

There was silence.

"Anna, listen. There's something I want to tell you-" Yoh was cut off.

"Make it fast. I have other things to do." Anna said quickly before Yoh could say anything else.

"I… I…" Yoh couldn't get the words out. Anna was already losing her patience. "I'm sorry for falling asleep." He finally said.

There was silence after that. Anna could only stare at him.

"I have to go. I have errands to do." Anna said heading towards the door.

Yoh grabbed her by the wrist before she could take another step. Anna tried to free herself from his grip but could not. She gave him a look that could scare the life out of anyone.

"Let go. Now." Anna said in a threatening voice.

"No." Yoh said simply.

"Why not?" Anna said in an irritating tone.

"Because I don't want to."

"I will say this one more time. Let go." Anna said losing her patience.

"Again, I'm saying no."

Anna groaned in frustration. She didn't really enjoy hitting him but she had no choice. She raised her left hand to hit him but he caught it in mid-air. She was glaring at him now. He simply smiled at her. She was about to say something when he moved towards her and kissed her on the cheek. It was at that moment he let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. It won't happen again." Yoh said with sincerity.

Anna continued to stare at him. A touch of pink was staining her cheeks. She was speechless.

"Didn't you say you have errands to do?" Yoh said trying to pull Anna back to reality.

"Yeah. I do. I'll see you later" Anna said as she headed towards the door.

Yoh smiled as he slumped back on the bed. At least she said she would see him later. There was hope for forgiveness. At least for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. The third one for Yoh and Anna's thirty kisses. I hope you guys liked this one. This was supposed to be the first one that I was supposed to post but I got stuck on how to end it so I left it first. I'm so glad it's done. By the way, I'm so sorry about the error I made in the previous story. I will edit that and repost that chapter when I have spare time. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.


	4. Shamanic Superstar

**Title:** Shamanic Superstar

**Author:** smiley's chaos

**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Theme:** #7-superstar

**Rating:** PG-13 (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. All of the characters here are owned by

Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them for my fics. I don't own the song used either.I'm just borrowing that too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young blond girl sighed as she stood in line amongst a crowd of people. "Why are we here again?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Anna. Hao gave us tickets. It'd be a shame to let them go to waste." The boy standing beside her answered.

"And we're here because of that? You could have easily sold it." The girl replied in an irritated tone.

"Cheer up. It won't be just the two of us. The whole gang's showing up. They should be arriving any minute." The boy said in a cheery tone.

No later than when the boy said that, a group of teenagers made their way through the crowd.

"Hi guys. Sorry, we're late." A blue-haired girl said with a smile. "We had to go through a few hurdles to get here." She pointed to a blue-haired boy and a purple-haired boy yelling at each other while a pink-haired girl was trying to stop them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." Anna said trying to make her voice heard amongst a crowd of girls screaming their lungs out while giving them dagger looks.

"It'll be fun, Anna. I'm sure Hao would be happy to see that everyone came to watch his biggest concert yet." Yoh said with a smile.

"I do wonder how your brother ended up as a famous iconic idol. With a weird name no less. I mean, what kind of idiot calls himself the Shamanic Superstar?" Anna said nastily.

"I think it's a cool name." Yoh replied.

"Whatever. Can't these girls get a life?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to thank everyone for coming." Hao said happily. The girls in the arena screamed. Hao continued. "Unfortunately, my next song will be my last song for tonight. It's for two people that I know and are very close to me. I do hope that they will appreciate it." More screaming ensued from the crowd.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Yoh ignored her.

Hao began to sing.

_Is it okay if I speak to you today?_

_You've been pissed off for a week now..._

The screaming was louder than ever.

_But nothing I can say could make you look up_

_Or crack up_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

_Anything to show you.._

_You're a bitch!_

_...but I love you anyway._

_You can't sing_

_But you still put me to sleep_

Ren just realized who Hao was singing this for. Yoh was completely oblivious to this fact.

_You make me sick_

_But, don't ever go away_

Yoh was still oblivious. As for Anna, it had somehow clicked a bit but not quite.

_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say_

_I drive you face the window_

_Then you're in my face telling me to grow up_

_I wish you'd grow up_

_I can't wait until you fall asleep_

_I wonder if you know that _

By this time, every girl in the arena was about to go crazy.

_You're a bitch!_

_...but I love you anyway._

_You can't sing_

_But you still put me to sleep_

_You make me sick_

_But, don't ever go away_

Before Hao went on to finish his song, he said "I hope the people I'm singing this for realize that this song is for them."

_You're a bitch_

_But I love you anyway_

_So why don't you..._

_Stay?_

It was when Hao sang the last line, every girl in the arena screamed and charged towards the stage. Hao, being a smart one, smiled, snapped his fingers and vanished. It was when he vanished did she realize who the song was for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That last song was quite interesting." Yoh said in a pleasant tone as he and Anna walked home.

"Seems like all the girls went crazy over it." Anna said dully.

"True."

There was silence as they continued walking. Anna wondered if Yoh knew what Hao was trying to say in his song. She broke the silence.

"Do you know who the song was intended for?" Anna asked in a barely audible voice.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who the song was intended for?" Anna repeated in louder voice.

"Oh. Of course. It was for you and me. Who else would it be?" Yoh said cheerfully.

"You knew?" Anna said in disbelief. Yoh had this tendency to extremely dense at times.

"Yeah. Hao might have hit me if I didn't."

"And you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? Are you mad?"

"Of course not." Anna said defensively. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because knowing you, you'd be pissed cos' Hao wanted to spell something out loud but was afraid to do it directly."

"I guess so. But…" Anna trailed off.

"But what?" Yoh asked.

"Is that what you really think of me? A bitch?"

Yoh laughed. Anna glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He stopped and grabbed Anna's hand. "No, that's not what I think of you. I do love you but I don't see you as a bitch. Even though you've made me go through the worst kind of training and you've been cold to me, I never thought of you that way. I think Hao was just trying to emphasize his point."

Anna didn't say anything. Good thing it was already dark or else Yoh would have seen the touch of pink kissing her cheeks as they continued to walk home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that. This has been done for quite some time but I didn't have the time to post it. The song in this story is called _The Bitch Song_ by Bowling for Soup. Awesome song. This is not one of my best works but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Nonetheless, I appreciate reviews. Many thanks to those who reviewed! Till the next story.


	5. Bad Day

**Title:** Bad Day

**Author:** smiley's chaos

**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Theme:** #14- radio-cassette player

**Rating:** PG-13 (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. All of the characters here are owned by

Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them for my fics. The song "At Your

Side" isn't mine either. It belongs to The Corrs.

* * *

To say that Anna Kyoyama was having a bad day was a complete understatement. After nearly showing up to school late (which never happened), getting an acceptable average mark on a pop quiz, being rammed into by students who don't pay attention to where they're going and practically almost having her head sliced off by a Frisbee in P.E. class, she was pissed off. Normally, she would ignore it and go on with her life but today was different. Anna was angry, mad, livid, irritated and every other negative emotion that could possibly exist.

How might she be able to deal with this anger? Order around her fiancé. That was one way to deal with it.

Except there was one problem. Yoh had gone missing after school. Anna searched the entire house when she got home but to her frustration she wasn't able to find Yoh. Grudgingly, she marched up the stairs towards her room ready to pour out all her anger into homework when she saw a small radio-cassette player sitting in her desk. Attached to it was a small note.

_Listen to what's in the tape. Hope this makes you feel better._

_I'll be there in time to make dinner_

_Yoh_

"What on earth did that idiot put in here?" Anna grumbled to herself as she stared at the note then the tape. She was about to put it aside then she changed her mind and hit play.

_When the daylight's gone_

_And you're on your own_

_When you need a friend_

_Just to be around_

_I will comfort you _

_I will take your hand_

_And I'll pull you through_

_I will understand_

_And you know that_

Anna could only stare at the cassette. How did Yoh manage to get it there before she got home?

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together we'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_And there's nowhere to turn _

_I'll be at your side. _

Anna was at a loss of words. She had no idea if she wanted to slap Yoh or she wanted to kiss him. Either way she could do both.

_You've got somewhere to go cos'_

_I'm at your side._

* * *

Almost missed the deadline there. Whew. Sorry if it's a bit weird or something. I just finished it in one sitting and I think I beta-ed everything. I have no idea what inspired this. The song I used is At Your Side by The Corrs. It's such a nice song. Anyways, expect me to update more often now cos I just graduated high school and I have a bit of free time now. Oh and the getting hit by the Frisbee in the throat actually happened to me. And in all honesty, it was not fun. I came down with the cough a few days later. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and don't forget to review this one. Till the next chapter! 


	6. Now or Never

**Title:** Now or Never  
**Author:** smiley's chaos  
**Pairing:** Yoh Asakura/Anna Kyoyama  
**Fandom:** Shaman King  
**Theme:** #3 – jolt!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. All of the characters here are owned by Hiroyuki Takei. I'm only borrowing them for my fics.

-o-

Today was the day, Yoh Asakura declared. The day that he was going to kiss Anna. The day that he was going to stand up to her and tell her how he really felt about her. The day he was going to say no to all of her death training and confess everything to her. How he had been in love with her ever since the first time they met and how he never really said anything for fear of never ending torture that he may receive. Yes, today was going to be that day. It was now or never. Things will never be the same for Yoh Asakura.

Yoh had spent the entire morning trying to figure out how he was going to do it and how Anna would react.. Was he going to corner her or was he going to just say it in her face? What would she say? Would she believe him? Would she slap him? The possibilities of what could happen were endless. Yoh was very much lost in his own thoughts that he failed to perform his training regimen and do his chores. He continued to ponder until he heard a voice behind him.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" A stern voice said in a tone far too calm.

Yoh recognized the voice without even thinking. It was Anna and her tone meant something bad was about to happen. Now was the perfect time to do it. Or was it the right time?

"Yoh, I am going to ask again. What are you doing?" Anna said it in a tone that could have scared children.

"Thinking. Why?" Yoh answered as he stood up to approach Anna.

"Oh really? Do you realize that you'd forgotten to do something?" Anna looked at him with a look that said "You better give me a very good reason or die."

Apparently, Yoh got the hint and backed away. "Oops, sorry. My bad. I'll get to it." He said sheepishly.

"Good. You better get it done soon or no meals for the rest of the day." Anna said sternly as she walked away.

Yoh sighed as he watched Anna disappear. So maybe this wasn't the day and so much for now or never he thought miserably. Some other day perhaps. When Anna was in a very good mood.

-o-

Ah yes, it's finally done. Sorry if you find it too short. It took me long enough to get to it. I have no idea where this came from and it turned out as I had planned it. Much love to _patto-chan_ who gave me a very good shove to get this down. If not for her, it would have taken longer for me to post this. Thanks for all the reviews. Don't forget to leave a review for this one.


End file.
